Under the Bridge
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: Yuriy Tala and Takao Tyson come to an understanding.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

**Under the Bridge**

Standing under a bridge, wet and shivering, Kinomiya Takao watched as Dragoon spun around the hidden dish with high speeds. The day wasn't sunny, nor was it even nice out. In truth, it was freezing and cold and wet. He was just mad though. He'd gotten in a fight with his grandfather. and then Kai had called him some things, and even Rei seemed hostle. What a day this was shaping up to be, what could happen next? He didn't want to find out, ever. So here he was, sitting there and just watching the blade spin, never taking his eyes off of it. Hopeing that someone would eventually come and keep him company. His blue eyes flashed as lightning lit up the sky, making his blade glow as well. "Damn...it's getting bad out." With a sigh he huddled his knees closer to his chest, seeking the warmth that he hoped his body could somehow produce. The lightning flashed once more, thunder rolling across the skys as the wind suddenly picked up. Paniked he called Dragoon to return and put him away, his frame shivering. "Maybe...I should go back now..." He stood and started to walk out from under the bridge, looking left and right.

Yuriy Ivanov kicked a rock that was in the park looking down at his white and blue boots. He was wearing his usual suit, blue orange and white. Random buckles and useless crap just to give it that flair. His thumbs was edged uner the waist of his almost skin tight pants and his usualy spikey fire red hair was stuck to his face dripping water down his placcid skin. he shook it out a bit as it touched his neck, who would have though his hair was rally that long? He headed up the wet hill looking up to the sky. It was dark and storming, just how he loved it. He let the wind touch his frail skin as his eyes cloased lightly a random thought ran through his head like.. what the FUCK was he here? He grinned to himself in amusement noticing a boy under the bridge. it was... Takao. ACK! He spit, he HATED Takao. his lips turned into a snarl, he wanted to crush that kid into little cubes and bets are he probably could. He walked atop the hill a bit as the rain began to pour down more. His leather covered hands gripped as he noticed Takao's blade. A surge of anger ran though him as he took out a peice of Wolborg. 'That bastard kid,' he snarled to himself. If it wern't for his ego he'd probably still have Wolborg in once peice. He planted his feet into the ground and slid down lightly peering over the bridges edge. He wasn't one for contact, or talking, or anything that had anything to do with people really. But just incase Takao's noted anger rose, he's be ready with a couple fists instead of a blade.

Takao looked out and shook his head, deciding that it was probably better to just stay under the brigde and wait it out. "Damn rain...at least if I had someone to talk too..." He sighed and looked up at the sky, water falling down his face in small rivlets. He smiled lightly as he saw red hair. He knew who it was, but, he didn't say anything. Insted, he sneezed and walked back under, hiding once more from the rain that feel down upon his head. He sat on the boxes there and then started to hum to himself, only hoping that the other would somehow come down here and talk to him.

Gloved fingers slipped over the smoth cement surface as dark blue eyes followed. He was completely soaked but didn't care to much, he was pretty used to it. Squinting his eyes to shake out the water he settled his vision on the younge blader who was just... sitting there? what the hell.. this was weird. Takao isn't one to just sit there an moap about something, That was Kai's job. He quirked a brow thinking of the best way to approach this situation. He scanned through his thoughts settling on the, take it as it goes approach. Sliding over the corner he crossed his legs and pegged himself to the wall huffing a bit loudly to sort of announce his arival. He rose his arm and ran it past his hair slicking it back out of his face. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Takao he waited for some sort of jester on what would happen next.

Takao looked at Yuriy from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Are you gonna stand there, or are you coming in you Russian-red-head." He moved himself over and patted the spot beside him, never actually looking at the other boy as he layed back enough to prop himself up on the wall. He grinned as he realized that he wasn't alone anymore...that now he'd have someone to talk to. "About time someone came...I don't wanna talk to mahself."

Yuriy glared at the boy and his corny "red head russian" comment. What the fuck was that? His liquid blue eyes rolled to the other side as he shifted his weight to his left leg. He looked at the hand that was sort of calling him over and smirked, "as if Takao, you're partially begging. It looks pathetic on you." He looked over again a bit, for some reason... he wouldn't mind talking to someone.. buut LIKE HELL he would let Takao know that. He spat looking at the ground grinding his one boot into the pavement. His eyes slowly crawled back upto him, "why... should I trust you?"

Takao rolled his eyes and looked at the other full on. "Because it's not like we have much else to do. I mean, if you wanna strip, run around in the rain and sing "i'm a pretty pony" then be my guest. I'm only offering because I'm bored." He snorted and then looked back at the wall across the way, his eyes flicking back and forth from it to Yuriy slowly. Maybe it was a bad idea. Yuriy DID hate him...but then again...he was someone to talk to. "Look...just forget that we're enemys and just sit down. There's no point in getting soaked if you can be under the bridge. I'll even be tolerable for you." With the he snapped his mouth shut and looked away, his cheeks faintly pink.

A wicked grin came across Yuriy's face as he saw the boy turning away. He snickered under his breath, well well Takao was shy. This could be fun, perhapes this would play into his hands nicely. He walked over to the boy, grinning down at him, his arms woven to his chest. He was leaning on his one leg as he looked down at him. He took in the veiw smiling pleasently, Yuriy overpowering Takao, yesss he liked this. He sat down slightly prssing his side into the younger body letting out a sigh, "you have a point for once," his voice changed from angery to calm, smooth and deep. He crossed his legs and layed his arms loosly over his one knee smiling to himself.

Takao shivered lightly and then stiffened as the others body came into contact with his body. He looked at Yuriy, his face brightning even more as he nodded. "I have points alot. No one seems to catch them though." He sighed and rested his head on Yuri's shoulder, yawning lightly and shivering. He blinked his stormy blue eyes and then looked around somemore from his resting place. From where his head lay he could smell the other. A musky yet sweet scent that intoxicated him, making his cheeks light up even more as he realized what he was thinking. "It's...cold..."

A warm jab ran up his body as he felt Takao lay his head on him. He pulled away quickly blushing, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked around not exactly sure why his heart was beating so fast. Takao.. TAKAO that bastard who does he think he is? He scampered through his thoughts as he looked outside, the rain pouring so hard it made it almost impossible to see. He couldn't run, he'd probably end up making an idiot of himself. He let himself calm down a bit as he cloased his eyes merging with the cool air. Ice, water, tranquility.. everything would be okay. WHAT THE HELL? what was he doing, he HATED Takao, he.. did he? He was confuesed. he ran his fingers through his hair as he just sat there lost in his thoughts not sure what to do.

Takao just shrugged lightly. "I'm bored, my head hurts...and you smell good..." He blushed as this comment feel from his lips. He took in a deep breathe, his eyes closeing as he shivered a bit more. It was so cold, but Yuri was warm, so he just huddled closer. Not really sure why, he took the other bladers hands into his own, rubbing them, then slowly bringing them to his lips to blow on them gently. "Your hands are like ice..." He blushed as he blew on them once more, shivers wracking his body.

Yuriy's heart jumped. what the HELL was he doing? he felt like he was burning from the inside out. He snatched his hand back and stood up not noticing his face matched his hair, "who do you think you are? I actually decide to be nice and you fall all over me." He could feel his heart beating agains his chest, pounding. he could feel the blood running through his veins, pulsing and twisting through tha small tubes that lead all through his body. He took a step back... what was this feeling and why... why... TAKAO? of all fucking people. He didn't know what to do, he felt paralyzed as he just stoof there lost in his own thoughts again.

"I'm...sorry..." Takao looked down at his feet, his hands going to his lap as he bit his lower lip. "I'm...just tiered of being alone...I...I'm sorry...I'll go..." He stood and then shivered lightly walking over to the edge of the brdge covering. "I just wanted to try and warm you up...that was all..." He let out a heavy sigh and went to take a step, but insted, slipped and fell into a puddle, covering himself with water. He groaned as his head hit the pavement.

Yuriy ran over to Takao not exactly sure why as he sighed, "look I... I didn't mean it." he replayed what he said in his head and questions why he said it. What the fuck was he... being nice to Takao. Fucking Taco head.. he was being.. nice? A slight smile ran past his lips as he helped him to the ground. He never knew Takao was alone. He always thought he was just a stupid fucking spoiled brat. He had friends and a home. he didn't have to live in a fucking abbey and almost die every winder from the cold. But.. maybe things wern't so great for Takao either. Just maybe... maybe he .. could give him a chance. He pulled Takao to his feet, "come now... it's cold out there.. we should stay out here." He bit his lip and he looked into Takao's eyes for just a second. For those couple seconds.. He didn't feel angery... he wasn't sad, he wasn't numb, he actually felt warm. He blushed a bit turning away hiding his hair as he lead them both over to where they were before

With a sigh Takao looked at the other and then winced. "I'm still sorry...you're right...I have no right to touch you...not at all." He looked down and then sighed once more. "I'm sorry..." He leaned forward suddenly, and his arms fell around the others waist, his face going to the others shirt, slow tears falling from his eyes as he held him. "I'm just so sick of being alone...even with friends...I don't have someone who LOVES me..." He pulled his face away enough to look up at the other, his face showing how pathetic he thought himself was.

Odd.. this feeling. Yuriy felt sorry for the guy as he looked at him. He was hurting, he knew how it felt to hurt. Yuriy hurt all his life. He sighed flinching he's never had anyone even just.. hug him. It felt so.. weird. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. But without knowing it he wrapped his arms around Takao. Was he... comforting him? He.. he was. The word Loves rang through his ears... love.. what was love? He'd never had it. Was this that feeling? that weird feeling. He pulled up Takao's chin and looked into his eyes, before he know it, their lips connected as the faint sound of rain downt into the background-

Takao gasped softly as the others cool lips touched his own. He shiverd against the others, his fingers clinging to him, not sure why, but he was suddenly much calmer, and he felt better. He leaned himself up a little higher to press just a little harder against the lips on his. So sweet, the adrenaline pumped through him, making his heart soar with the new experiance. He never thought that his first kiss would be with this boy, but then, he was glad and he never wanted the warm fuzzy feeling to go away.

Yuriy's eyes shot open as the full effect of what he was doing set it. Takao? what the HELL? but then... it.. felt nice. NO NO REPULSING LITTLE MAGGOT. He argued with his sence of moral, no way he didn't like Takao.. he.. he wasn't pretty.. how his lightly tanned skin merged with his milky placcid skin and... he was kinda cut, in.. a MORONIC LITTLE KID WAY! No he slightly pulled away and looked at him and couldn't help feel odly attached.. like he saw himself in this kid.. he had to admit, he wasn't so bright when he was 14. He smiled lightly and pulled the other in a bit. He was no good with this kind of stuff so.. maybe this was right to do?

(Lemon goes here. Leave your email address for me and I'll send it.)

The two lay there panting softly, and then Takao passed out, breathing softly. He knew that the two had come to an understanding under that bridge.

Yuriy smiled and then once sure they were both dressed, he left the boy under the bridge, disspearing just as the sun began to shine.

Owari.

Author: What'cha think? Read and Review


End file.
